Back From the Dead
by Kadasa-Mori
Summary: It's been 6 years since the defeat of Naraku. Kagome has gained a child but lost Inuyasha. What happened to him and will he return to his mate? InuKag MS SessOC


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters in this fanfic.

**Back From The Dead**

**By: Kadasa Mori**

Amy Higarashi looked down at the boy eating a chocolate chip cookie. His golden eyes felt her gaze and he looked over, chocolate splattered all over the front of his face. She giggled and he grinned showing pearly white fangs. His eyes went back to studying his cookie as he ate it. His two snowy white dog ears on the top of his head were back from concentration, longer than shoulder length white hair pulled into a ponytail. He wore a red fire rat outfit and went barefoot.

Amy looked back towards the window where her daughter stood looking out over the city. Kagome's hair had grown to her waist and fluttered in the wind, her woman's fire rat outfit fluttering along with it. Her once chocolate brown eyes had turned to gold due to the fact that she was now a haynou.

Amy sighed sadly. _'Poor Kagome.'_ She thought and heard a giggle. She turned around to see Sango holding the small haynou. He giggled as she tickled him.

"Hey Tenshi." Sango smiled. The six-year-old giggled and climbed onto her shoulders.

"Kon'nichi wa Sango." Amy smiled.

Sango looked over and nodded. "Kon'nichi wa Mrs. Higarashi. Where's Kagome?"

She pointed out the window and Sango sighed. She handed Tenshi to Amy and headed outside. She stood behind her friend who looked over and smiled.

"Kon'nichi wa Sango. I hope you slept well." She said in a light voice.

Sango nodded then Kagome started crying. She hugged her and they sunk to the ground, Kagome sobbing.

Sango's long brown hair blew behind her, dark brown eyes about to start crying. She wore a pink and white kimono and a green skirt.

"Kagome?" She asked.

Kagome looked up at her. "Why did he die?"

"I don't know Kagome. I really... don't know."

Inside Miroku, Sango's fiancée looked outside, Tenshi tugging on his purple and black monk robes. He turned violet black eyes to him and smiled. He picked up the toddler and the toddler immediately began playing with his tiny black ponytail and golden earring.

He smiled and hugged the toddler then looked back outside.

'_Inuyasha you idiot. Look what you did to Kagome.'_ He thought. Tenshi looked out the window and saw Kagome. He screeched and climbed out of Miroku's arms and rushed to the door.

"Mama! Mama!" He cried trying to opened the door and get to the 26-year-old.

Miroku chuckled and opened the door shouting, 'here it comes!' He sighed lightly as Tenshi shot off like a bullet towards his mother. He knew not to ask where his father was because when he did his mother burst into tears and like father like son he hated it when his mom cried.

Kagome sat up wiping her tears away as Tenshi leapt at her, hugging her tightly. Sango giggled and sat with them on the stone steps.

"Kagome!"

Sango and Kagome's heads snapped up, Tenshi peeking out from under his mother's red robes. Three dark haired girls rushed up the steps dragging a blond haired girl behind them.

"Kagome?" The blond haired girl shouted.

"Kadasa?!" Kagome jumped up enveloping the girl in a bear hug, Tenshi still in between them was crunched.

"I missed you!" Kagome cried.

"I missed you too! It's been what... hell! It's been too long!"

"Mama!" Came a muffled cry from their stomachs. They pulled away and looked down to see Tenshi clutching his mother's robes, hair messy.

"Gomen Tenshi." Kagome giggled and pulled her boy up onto her right hip, putting her right arm around him, the other around Kadasa.

"Hey guys!" She called to her other friends. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. They had all learned of what Inuyasha was and what she was now so it was no surprise that Tenshi was a haynou, half inuyoukai half human.

"Hey Kagome." Yuka smiled. "We're headed to the mall. Wanna come?"

"Well... I have to take care of Tenshi." She said quickly.

Eri leaned over and whispered a little too loud. "It's her birthday, the first day she met Inuyasha, and the day she lost him."

"And it's Tenshi's birthday." Sango added.

"It is?!" They chorused.

"Hai. We're going to be going out later." Kagome stated, hugging Tenshi closer.

"Who's Tenshi?" Kadasa asked looking around. "And what happened to Inuyasha?"

Kagome almost choked remembering that she had met Kadasa seven years ago and hadn't seen her since.

"Uh." Sango jumped forward and grabbed Kadasa's arm tugging her away. "Come 'ere Kadasa." She stated quickly.

"I'll see you guys later!" She called to Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi.

They nodded and disappeared as Sango tugged her into the well house. She dropped Kadasa on the stairs and leaned against the bone eater's well.

Kadasa stood up in front of her. "I'm not going to act stupid Sango." She stated making Sango shivered at the cold stare from her crystal blue eyes, her long blond hair pulled into a messy bun.

"After you left..." Sango started, "about 3 weeks later... Inuyasha asked Kagome to marry him. She gladly said hai. They brought her family and friends through the well. They held the wedding in the feudal era." She took a deep breath.

"2 weeks later Naraku came after us. I almost lost Miroku. Shippo..." She gulped again. "Shippo was killed saving all our lives. He attacked Kanna and killed her as she was about to suck our souls into her mirror. Inuyasha took out a chuck of Naraku for that. Kagura proved to be an ally as well as Sesshoumaru. Kouga and his mate Ayame also helped.

"Kagome was the one to kill Naraku. She shot an arrow at him and he disintegrated, leaving the full Shikon no Tama behind. Inuyasha walked over and we all got our weapons ready so that when he transformed into a full inuyoukai we could kill him though we didn't want to. He picked it up and then turned, Kagome standing right behind him. She watched him carefully as he grabbed her right hand and placed the Shikon no Tama in it. He closed her fingers over it and let his hand drop. He smiled and said 'it's yours.'

"That surprised the hell out of us." Sango swore uncharacteristically. "Kagome looked shocked as well and almost face faulted. Then Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and headed back towards his home. We basically took that as an 'I helped. Sayonara.'

"Kouga and Ayame bid their farewells, Kagura having been forgiven promised to help when they needed it. We brought Shippo back to the village and buried him. Inuyasha left a few moments after the ceremony was gone. He came back a few hours later, eyes red from crying. Kagome hugged him for an hour then they left. Miroku and I stayed waiting for them but they didn't come back. We assumed they went through the well. The next morning we woke up and they still weren't there. We went to visit Shippo's grave and found Inuyasha and Kagome already there.

"At least three months went by, Kagome found she was pregnant and they were happily waiting for the baby. Another year the baby was born, Sesshoumaru did stop by to see his nephew once or twice.

"When the baby was 3, Kikyo showed up. She told Inuyasha he was to go to hell with her. He argued, said he defeated Naraku and avenged her death, that he had married Kagome and he wouldn't be leaving. She got angry. They fought. I... I can't remember what happened but all I know is Inuyasha screamed and disappeared in a burst of light. Kikyo gasped and fell to the ground dead. The next moment was Kagome blocking out the entire world. She was in an awake coma for a week until Sesshoumaru showed up.

"He demanded to know what happened to Inuyasha... why Kagome was clutching Tetsusaiga's sheath and wearing the broken prayer necklace. She didn't even spare him a second glance and he began to look nervous. He said _'He didn't die did he?'_ and she still didn't answer him. He snorted. _'Well. Serves that brat right. He wasn't very powerful and he was quite stupid.' _

"Kagome's eyes flared to life and in one fluid motion she jumped up and smacked him. He just stood there... stunned. A half a minute later Kagome realized what she'd done and just stared at him, scared to death. Sesshoumaru slowly touched his right cheek and blinked, his mask off for once then he smiled and _said 'good you're back. You would've killed my nephew with your silence.'_ Then he turned on his heel and left.

"It's been about 2 and a half years since then. Kagome cries almost every day. She finished high school, got a college degree... we come here almost everyday since she made a wish on the Shikon no Tama that only her friends and family could get through, people that she trusted. Sesshoumaru visited once or twice to see Tenshi. Kagome's trying to decide if she should home school Tenshi so incase he wants a job when he's older." Sango sighed from her position sitting on the well. Kadasa had during some part of the story sat on the steps.

"So... Kagome never went looking for Inuyasha?" Kadasa asked.

"Hai she did but..."

"I never found him." They both jumped and looked over seeing Kagome standing against the door. Kadasa gave her a weak smile as she sat next to her.

"So how's Sesshoumaru doing anyway?" Kadasa asked. "Last time I saw him we were fighting."

"Then you fell through the well right?" Kagome asked.

Kadasa nodded. "Maybe I can go home now?" She asked shyly.

"Sure."

* * *

Miroku put an arm around Sango's waist and hopped over the edge of the wooden well. Kagome followed, one hand around the sleeping Tenshi on her right hip, another hand holding onto Kadasa as they leapt through the well.

Landing on hard dirt Kadasa looked up at the sunlight and gave a cry of delight. She grabbed Kagome around the waist, Tenshi waking up. She burst out of the square hole of light and flying 200 hundred feet in the air, landing on the soft grass and dropping Kagome and Tenshi next to Sango and Miroku then bursting into a run through the forest using her youkai speed. Moments later she came back panting hard but grinning. Her thin black choker was hanging out of her pocket releasing her illusion.

Her ears were pointed like Sesshoumaru's and her shoulder length blond hair fell to her waist. Her crystal blue eyes had slivers of silver and claws had grown on her hands, fangs among her teeth.

She hugged Kagome tightly. "Arigatou gozaimasu Kagome! Arigatou!"

"Dou itashimashite Kadasa!" Kagome giggled.

"Come on! It's almost dark! We can get a meal from Kaede then head to Sesshoumaru's tomorrow." Sango ordered putting an arm around Miroku's waist, Miroku doing the same.

Kagome and Kadasa giggled, Tenshi crying out 'grandma!' before they rushed to the village.

* * *

Tenshi laughed as Kadasa threw him up then caught him. Kagome looked on edge, Sango and Miroku holding her back.

"Kagome! Kadasa's an inuyoukai! She won't let him fall!" Miroku cried. Kagome nodded but still tried to watch every movement.

Kadasa hugged Tenshi and he laughed and hugged her face with his tiny arms. "Oh! You're so adorable Tenshi!" Kadasa cried and Tenshi laughed then spotted his mom behind Kadasa.

"Mama!"

Tenshi leapt at Kagome making everyone freeze because he wouldn't make the jump.

Kadasa reached out and grabbed the back of his robes.

"What?" She asked as he looked back at her, arms and legs dangling. "You don't like me anymore?"

He pouted. "Want Mama." She giggled and handed him to Kagome who sighed happily and hugged him tightly.

Finally making their way to Sesshoumaru's huge mansion sized home a week later due to Sango and Miroku not being able to run as fast, Kadasa sighed happily.

Kagome looked over at Kadasa. "You hide. He's in there and he'll hear me so stay there." She whispered. Kadasa hid behind the nearby tree.

"Yo! Sesshoumaru! Get your lazy bum down here and see your nephew!" Kagome shouted, covering Tenshi's ears.

Sesshoumaru slowly walked out of the house, arms crossed, mask on. His thigh length long silver white hair blew slightly in the wind, golden amber eyes watching them. On his face were two red stripes on each cheek and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. Claws, fangs and pointed ears showed he was a full inuyoukai.

Tenshi cried out and pulled out his mother's arms and rushed to his uncle attaching to his left leg and grinning up at him.

Sesshoumaru's lips twitched and he looked down at Tenshi. "Kon'nichi wa Tenshi."

Tenshi giggled. "Unco!"

"So Kagome... what brings you here?" Sesshoumaru asked as Tenshi ran back to his mom.

"Jeez you worthless mutt. Can't you use your nose?"

Sesshoumaru froze as Kadasa's voice floated out from the tree. She stepped out and smirked, arms crossed.

"K... Kadasa?" He asked.

She grinned and in an instant was at his side hugging him. He hugged her back. He picked her up and swung her around.

Kagome looked to Miroku and Sango who were also looking shocked at the emotion and how little they thought Sesshoumaru and Kadasa liked each other.

He set her down. "How did you- why are you- where have you been?!" He asked, finally making a clear sentence.

"Through the well, I wanted to see you, 500 years in the future." She grinned as he blinked then grinned and hugged her tightly again.

He grinned then lost his smile and turned serious. "Come on. I have some news."

Sesshoumaru led them near the pond, himself and Kadasa sitting against the tree, Kagome having her back to the forest, Miroku and Sango having their backs to the pond.

"Kagome... I think I found out what happened to Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru stated.

Kagome's head spun like a whiplash. "What?" She asked in a strangled voice.

"When Kikyo's arrow almost hit him, she sent out another spell that cast Inuyasha through a time rip right after he killed her. I don't know how long the time rip could be but he could fall out anywhere."

Kagome looked like she was about to cry. "But then..."

"I've talked with many other youkai lords. They all tell me that a miko, even the most powerful miko couldn't make a time rip for more than 2 or 3 years."

"It's been 3 years!" Kagome screamed, making Tenshi start whimpering. "Where the hell is he?!"

"Right here." A voice stated. All heads spun towards the woods except Kagome who went as white as a sheet. She turned her head slowly and her eyes welled up with tears.

There Inuyasha stood, leaning against his Tetsusaiga, waist length white hair falling around his body, dog ears standing straight up, golden eyes dancing in happiness, red fire rat haori torn to pieces, a slash mark on his right cheek. He smiled, showing one of his fangs.

"I've been through hell and back and you still yell at me?" He joked.

Kagome gave a choked sob and rushed at him hugging him tightly. "Inuyasha!" He fell backwards and hugged her tightly.

Tenshi blinked then rushed forward. "Mama!" He cried. Inuyasha looked over and blinked.

"Hey there." He stated softly.

"Papa?" Tenshi asked and cocked his head. "Papa!" He latched onto his father's face and giggled as Inuyasha tried to pry him off. Kagome laughed and tugged him off them hugged Inuyasha again.

Sango smiled and then elbowed Miroku. "See Miroku! I told you that he would come back!"

Kadasa laughed. Sesshoumaru stood up and walked over Inuyasha growling at him.

"It's a good thing you're back little mutt." He smirked making Inuyasha growl again. "You made Kagome cry." He turned looking towards the group. "Come on. Let's go." He ordered. Kadasa walked over and plucked Tenshi from Kagome's grasp.

"Gimme!" She stated. "I need practice for when I have my own kids."

"With Sesshoumaru as the father?" Miroku asked innocently. Kadasa and Sesshoumaru both flushed red and in an instant he was on the ground unconscious.

"IIE!" They both shouted then headed back to the castle, refusing to look at each other.

Sango sighed and dragged Miroku back after them, Kagome enveloping Inuyasha in a hug again.

"You're really back from the dead." She stated.

He nodded. "And I'll never leave again."

* * *

****

**Kadasa**: And so it's a pretty bad ending but yeah... oh. I've still got to kill Miroku for making fun of me.

**Sesshoumaru**: ((snorts)) I can't believe you made me act happy. I don't do happy.

**Kadasa**: Whatever baka inuyoukai. Now, where'd I'd put my blow up hammer. There it is! ((grabs it and walks out the door)) Oh Miiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrooooooookkkkkkkkkuuuuuuuuuu!!

**Sesshoumaru**: ((sighs)) Yeah, just review. ((turns and walks out the door as Miroku screams))

_Translations_

Arigatou – thanks

Arigatou gozaimasu – thank you

Dou itashimashite – you're welcome

Hai – yes

Haynou – ½ demon

Iie – no

Inuyoukai – dog demon

Kon'nichi wa – hello, good afternoon

Miko – priestess

Sayonara – good bye

Youkai -demon


End file.
